Will you be my home?
by Liznjen9406
Summary: Arizona moves to Boston from California. She meets Callie as a Junior in HS.Where will their journey take them?
1. Chapter 1

Arizona's POV

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, it's a week before school starts here in Boston. Mom took me shopping for all my school clothes, but it still doesn't feel right. It's never gotten this cold in California. I know with dad being in the service I should be used to all this moving around, but I'm not. I want my old room back, I want my friends, I want my things, I want my old life, my old life was good. Mom wants me to put on a happy face but I just can't. Life was really starting to happen for me in Cali. I had my first kiss and just might have met my first love. Everyone says you can't find your first love at 16 but I think they're wrong. _

_Joanne loved me and I loved her. I'm not sure I'll ever see her again; at least I still have you my dear diary._

Not long after closing my diary and hiding it in its respected place my brother barges through the room. I've asked him time and time again to knock and he still doesn't listen.

"Come on Zona! The leaves are changing colors, you have to see this! It's like nothing you've seen before! Please come outside?" nothing like seeing an 18 year old act like he's 12.

"Tim, I really don't want to go outside. It's too cold and I am not putting on that hideous jacket mom bought for me. I'd rather lay here in bed and wallow in my own self pity. Go have fun; I'll be here when you get back."

"You are so dramatic. Are all lesbians this dramatic or are you just a special breed? I know you miss home, I know you miss your friends and most of all I know you miss Joanne, but how are you ever going to make new friends if you stay in here for the rest of your life? Get up, get dressed. I'll meet you outside in 5 minutes."

Ugh, why does he have to do that? Why can't he just let me stay in my room in peace? Coming from a little sisters stand point I can't really complain. We've been more like best friends then brother and sister. With all the moving we did, I'm thankful we had each other. Changing out of my pj's I throw on my favorite UCLA sweat shirt and a pair of jeans. No point in trying to look cute.

As I walk outside, I'm greeted with a pile of leaves over my head. "Tim, stop! Why do you have to be such a bone head? I'm going back in."

"No you're not. I forgot to tell you, Dad wanted us to rake up these leaves and put them in a trash bag. He says laughing. I'm sorry I lied but I didn't want to have to do this chore alone."

"Ugh, whatever, fine, but you owe me big time!"

We raked in silence. That was the beauty in our relationship; we didn't always have to talk. He knew I needed to process things internally and didn't push. I adore him for that.

Our silence was short lived. A group of girls across the street could be heard giggling from a mile away. Looking over at Tim, I already know what he's going to say.

"NO, I am not going over there. If you want to man whore yourself and throw yourself at a group of girls then knock yourself out. I have no interest in meeting them."

He doesn't respond. He grabs my wrist and pulls me over. Could this get anymore embarrassing?

"Hello ladies, I'm Tim, pointing to his chest. This is my sister Arizona, we just moved across the street a few weeks ago, and I wanted to personally introduce myself."

Wow, isn't he charming. The girls offer us a small smile "I'm Teddy, this is Addison, and this is Callie."

"It's really nice to meet all of you; maybe I'll see you around"

Turning around I can feel the four of them staring at me. They weren't really my kind of people. Teddy and Addison seemed nice enough, but Callie. Well, she kind of scared me. When I said hello her eyes burned into me like she was looking through me, not at me.

Who does that? Maybe she looks at everyone like that? It's probably just a Boston thing.

People out here are like aliens compared to my friends back in California. Traffic is horrible and no one pronounces their R's. I hope we're out of here before I start sounding like Bostonians. Lying back in my bed my mind starts to travel back to her, Callie. Callie, I wonder if that's short for something. CAAAAAALIE, sounds exotic. I decide to get off my bed and walk over to the window. Tim was still over there talking with the girls. Both Teddy and Addison played with their hair while Callie sat disinterested. I watched her pick at her nails, stare at the ground, tie, untie and tie her sneaker again. If these girls were her friends, then why did she act so distant? I would pay more than a penny for her thoughts. I duck under the window when I notice Tim walking back to the house.

He runs upstairs and opens my door in a hurry.

"We're all going to the movies; they want to know if you want to come too."

"All of them are going?" I ask hopeful

"Yeah, it will be the five of us, so you in?"

Blushing, "Yeah, just give me a little time to get ready."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and the story alerts! Lets see if we can't bump the reviews a bit! **

Ugh, why don't I have anything to wear? I have plenty of clothes but nothing cute enough. I'm not sure why I even care about getting cute. It's not like I have anyone to get cute for. Don't get me wrong, Callie seems interesting, but I don't get the gay vibe from her. My gaydar has yet to fail me. I decided on a blue denim skirt, V-neck white shirt and sandals, no need to get flashy. I finish curling my hair and throwing on lip gloss when my phone vibrates. I have a new message from Joanne.

_Hey Zona, we need to talk let me know when you have time. _

I wonder what she would want to talk about. It sounds important. Joanne and I decided to have a long distance relationship. She will be graduating this year and has plans to go to BU to be with me. Who knows if it will even work? Joanne isn't the easiest person to get along with. She's moody and always has to have things her way. We've been together for almost a year and only a few months of that have been good. Tim tries to put on a happy face for me but I know he doesn't like her. He thinks I can do better. I love her, I do. She's my first love, but I wonder sometimes if that's enough. If anything, this distance has given me some time to think about what I want out of life. I'm just not sure if it's her.

"Arizona, hurry up we're going to me late!"

I put the final touches of my make up on and grab my purse. It's a 15 minute ride to the theater so I have plenty of time to text Joanne.

We meet the girls across the street. Addison and Teddy are still giggling over Tim and Callie is still her distant self. "Hey" I say

Addison and Teddy are both too preoccupied to even notice my existence. My only hope of a friend tonight is the one person who won't talk

"Are you having a staring contest with your phone?" I say with a laugh

She looks up at me and smiles, I swear for a second she was checking me out.

"Ah, no I was just texting. It's amazing the kind of arguments you can have via text."

"Oh tell me about it. My girlfri-"

Tim Interrupts, "You guy's ready to go?"

We pile into Tim's impala. Tim and his cheerleaders upfront, me and Callie in the back.

Callie doesn't have much to say so I figure there's no time like the present to text Joanne back.

_Hey what's up? What do you need to talk to me about?-A_

_I didn't want to do this over text but there's something I really need to tell you-J_

My heart is racing; I already know what she's going to say before it comes out.

_I've met someone. I'm sorry _

I know I should be hurt, but I'm not. A sigh of relief escapes my lips, now I can move forward with my life.

"Is everything ok? I shouldn't have been reading over your shoulder, it's a bad habit"

"No, it's fine. I don't like to shout it from the rooftop but I'm, I'm gay. I'm gay and my girlfriend from back home just broke up with me."

Please be ok with this, please be ok with this, I say to myself.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry to hear that. I hope it works out for you."

Good going Arizona. How dumb could you be? She's straight and you just offended her. How stupid can you be?

We finally get to the movies. Tim and his tribe want to see Twilight. They openly admit they've seen it 10 times but can't get enough of it. I look over in Callie's direction and she doesn't seem amused.

"Hey Tim, don't be mad but I think I'm gonna catch another movie. I can't stomach Twilight again."

Addison and Teddy grab hands.

"Callie, are you coming?"

She looks over at me and gives me a small smile. "No guys go ahead; I can't stomach twilight for the 11th time."

I look in her direction; she's still on her phone. Thankfully there's no talking in a movie theater.

I've decided on what movie I want to see and I wonder if she'll follow suit.

"I think I want to see "SAW" the final chapter, want to join me?"

"Ah, yeah sure whatever."

We get to the booth and buy the tickets. I tell the pimple faced teen what we need and he prints out two tickets.

"14.75 please"

I go in my purse to get out my money, when she goes over my shoulder and hands the teller a 20. Why did she just pay for me?

"Ah, here" I try to hand her 10.00

"No, thanks I'm good. Let's get some popcorn."

We walk over to the concession stand. Ten minutes ago, she was ignoring me and I assumed she was weirded out about me being gay, and then she buys my ticket?

"What can I get for you ladies?"

I order first

"I will have small popcorn, extra butter light salt and a medium diet Pepsi."

"And for you miss?"

"How about you make it large popcorn, the way she likes it and I will have a large sierra mist"

"Will this be together or separate?"

"Separate" I say.

"Together" she says over me. She hands the lady the money and we're on our way to see the movie.

"I have money you know. I can pay for myself." I'm starting to feel a little offended

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, I was just trying to be nice. I'm so use to paying when all of us go out."

We take out seats in the back and get comfortable. I'm starting to second guess myself. I don't think it was a good idea to pick out a scary movie. I hate scary movies. The lights start to dim and the previews start. She reaches over to grab some popcorn from my lap and whispers just inches away from my ear.

"What's your cell number so I can put it in my phone?"

I give her my number and kick my feet up on the seat in front of me. If I'm going to be here for two hours I better be comfortable. Just as the movie starts I feel my phone vibrate. I have one new message.

_I'm sorry if that girl broke your heart. We're not all bad_

I look over at her and she smiles. We're not all bad? Is she gay too?

Please review! Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Callie's Pov

Looking at my watch, I note there's only 35 minutes left of the movie. Thank god, I don't like blood and guts. Most people think I'm hardcore and badass, but I'm really not. When I'm alone I watch romantic comedies. I love never been kissed. Drew Barrymore is hot. Most people would be turned off by her droopy face but I find the whole stroke victim look cute. There's a lot of women I've found cute, most of them come and go like the wind. I know I've just met her, but Arizona feels different. When I first met her I found her slightly annoying, she acted like she was better than everyone else. Her brother gave us the real deal though, she was home sick, and hadn't met any friends.

Arizona never struck me as the gay type. I'm not saying that the gays have a certain type but she seemed too closeted, too reserved. When we were in the car, she said the last thing I expected to hear come out of her mouth, girlfriend. She had a girlfriend. Now an ex girlfriend, but still, this pretty square girl had once had a girlfriend.

Looking over at her, I can't help but chuckle to myself, big bowl of popcorn in her lap and her eyes glued to the screen, how the hell can she stomach this? I flip open my phone and send her another text.

_Care to share the popcorn?_

Her phone vibrates and she removes it from her pocket, opening the text she softly laughs and puts the popcorn between us. Dimples, she has dimples. I don't usually find dimples an attractive trait, but she wears them well. Reaching in for popcorn, our hands collide, a jolt of electricity runs through my body with force. Who was this girl? Where did she come from?

The movie was finally over! My stomach is twisted into 50 different knots and the urge to throw up is increasing. I never want to see another movie like that again. We gather our coats and clean up our mess. If there's ever a next time I swear, I'm picking the movie.

" Omg Callie, that movie was fantastic. I would usually never watch a movie like this but, wow. That movie was awesome!"

"Awesome?" I ask with a hint of sarcasm

"Yes, awesome! Oh, wait you guys up here say cool, right?

"Cool works, sometimes chill, sometimes we go old school and use the word great.

"You're being sarcastic. It's a good thing I find sarcasm attractive."

She's flirting with me. That last statement was definitely flirtation.

Clearing my throat, I ask "So, should we wait for your brother and the girls?"

" Naw, I'll send him a text and let him know were going next store for ice cream."

"What makes you think I want ice cream? What makes you think I even like ice cream? It's not nice to assume things about people ya know." If she thinks sarcasm is attractive, she hasn't seen anything yet.

"Ugh, just come on. Let's get some ice cream and for the record, I'm buying this time."

I laugh to myself because I know there's no way this girl is paying for anything. I'm not trying to be controlling or barbaric; I just like to be the one who pays. I've been one of the lucky ones. My dad owns a hotel chain and my mom has a growing business on the internet selling jewelry. I've never had to ask my parents for money, it was always just there. My parents are constantly busy and don't have much time for me. It makes me feel good to spend their money how I choose. It's a small way to get back at them for leaving me to fend for myself. Someone should have told them money doesn't make a very good babysitter.

We sit down at a booth and look over our menus. Arizona oohs and ahhs. I wish I could still get excited over ice cream.

: "Hi, welcome to friendly's my name is Sara and I will be helping- Callie, hi, how are you? It's been a while since, since, um, well it's been a while. I thought you would have called but-"

"Sara, this is Arizona" I say while giving her a knowing look

Arizona politely extends her hand out and shakes hands with Sara. "It's really nice to meet you"

We order our drinks, and wait for Sara to come back to take our ice cream orders. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Arizona finally breaks the ice.

"So, you and Sara were a thing?" she asks me wide eyed

I think hard how I want to answer that question. Sara and I never had a relationship; we met at a house party, drank a little too much and ended up in her friends' bed. She expected me to call her the next day but that's not really my style.

"Um, no we were never a thing. She's just a casual acquaintance." What is taking so long with the drinks? My mouth is bone dry at this point.

"Oh"

Finally our drinks arrive and we begin to order. Arizona orders a banana split with extra cherries. I go with a chocolate shake, no whipped cream. I'm not that into ice cream but I don't want to be rude.

"Ok, so why didn't you call Sara? I know it's none of my business but for conversation sake, humor me."

Taking a sip of my water, I already know I'm going to regret what I'm about to say. "Sara isn't the kind of girl you call back you know? She's a good time and that's about it. She's a nice enough girl but not worth the used minutes." Even I was surprised at how much of an ass I sound.

"So what are you, some kind of love them and leave them type of girl?"

Smiling to myself, "no love, just leave them. I don't do relationships. It gets too ugly. I don't like attachments. I don't like expectations, and I sure as hells don't do romance. I like to stick to what I'm good at."

"And what would that be?"

"How about we finish our ice cream, and I can show you."

Pushing aside her ice cream, I can tell she's pissed. I didn't want to come off as rude as I did but I needed to stress a point. I'm no good in relationships. I'm a horrible girlfriend and everyone knows it. It's better to find out now, instead of hurting her later.

"Oh, so you want to show me huh? What is it that you're going to show me? Are you going to take me to your bedroom and screw the crap out of me? Are you going to give me the best night of my life and then avoid me at all costs? I don't know what games you like to play, but that's not my style. Thank you very much for the movie, but I have no intentions of sitting here and listening to you spout shit from your mouth. Not all of you are bad, could have fooled me. I don't want to see your face again."

She threw a 20.00 down on the table and left. Sitting back in my seat I can't believe what I just said to her.

"So, your little girlfriend just left angry. Something tells me you're free tonight. I get off in 20 minutes; want to go to my place?

"Do you have beer there?"

"You know it baby."

"I'll meet you outside in 20"

**Hey guys! Please review. Please tell me how you're feeling about this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Hey everyone… thanks for the great reviews! I know I threw you guys a bit of a curve ball there but it was all in fun! I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to keep the reviews coming. Xoxoxo**

** 6 days later**

___Dear diary,_

_Oh, where do I begin? I know the last time we talked I wrote about how much I missed Joanne. Well, Joanne dumped me. She text me and told me that she had met someone new. I guess I'm just that easy to get over. Last Sunday night, Tim had a brilliant idea for the five of us to go to the movies, Tim, Addison, and teddy all wanted to see twilight so Callie and I decided to see another movie together. Everything was going great; she bought the tickets and all the snacks. After the movie I made her go to friendly's with me. What a bad idea. One of her little toys was our waitress and I saw a whole different side of Callie. She's a player. She doesn't do relationships. She pissed me off so much I walked out on her. I'm sure she probably went home with that ugly bitch. I stake no claims to her, we only just met. I guess somewhere in my dreamy mind I thought how nice it would be to be back in a relationship, guess I was looking in all the wrong places. _

_School starts tomorrow so I should get some sleep. Wish me luck!_

The alarm clock wakes me faithfully at 6 am. I thought I'd be ready to face the first day of school. But I'm not. I tossed and turned most of the night. What if I get lost? What if no one likes me? What if I end up with no friends? Mom and dad seem to think this move is going to be for good. It would suck for the next two years to fend for myself.

I wash my face and brush my teeth; I can't help but miss California. Freshman year all of my friends met at my house to celebrate our grand arrival into high school, today I'm getting ready alone. I'd usually pick my outfit out a week in advance but I could care less how I look here. It's Boston; no one has any fashion sense. I finish my hair and my last application of lip-gloss. Ready or not here I come.

Tim was nice enough to drive me today; I'm a little scared of taking the bus.

"Just breathe kid; you're going to be fine. You've done this a tons of times, it's just another school in another city. Just remember, you'll be out of here before you know it."

I wish it was just any old school. The one big difference in this school is Callie will be there. I don't want to face her after last week. She was wrong to say the things she said but I was wrong to judge her and walk off the way I did.

"Thanks Tim, you'll be here at 2:15 to pick me up, right?" I couldn't help but sound like a child when I asked him that.

"I'll be here at two. He flashes me a smile and opens the door for me. Now get out before I throw you out."

I close the door behind me and look up my new school, it's so big. I'm so small.

I find my way to the main office to get my schedule. I'm greeted by a very obese woman whose hair had enough grease in it to fry chicken.

"Name"

"Arizona Robbins"

"Grade"

"I'm a junior"

"Ok, it looks like this is your first year here, welcome. Let me find someone to show you around a bit. It's easy to get lost around here."

She picks up the phone and dials out. She asks the person to send someone down to the office so they can escort me to my classes safely. Maybe I will meet a friend after all

"Have a seat Ms. Robbins; Calliope will be down here in just a moment"

Calliope? What kind of name is Calliope? I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore.

I pull out a book to pass the time; a little chicken soup for the teenage soul never hurt anyone.

I hear the door open but I don't bother looking up. I'm too into a poem I'm reading about a gay teenager from Idaho. I've never known what it's like to not be accepted. When I came out to my parents, I really thought my dad would flip out, he being the military man he is. All he asked me was if I was still the same person he raised me to be. I told him yes and he gave me a kiss and told me he loved me. I'm brought out of my day dream from the call of my name.

"Miss Robbins"

I put my book away and stand up to see who my tour guide will be. Crap! Calliope? Her name is Calliope? Callie, Calliope I should have put the two together.

"Miss Robbins, This is Calliope, I'm sorry, Callie Torres. She is in all your classes so she will be showing you around today. Welcome to Dorchester high."

Great, this is exactly what I needed. All I wanted to do was get through my day and not have to see her. Now I'm stuck with her in every class. I'll just ignore her, yep, that's what I'll do. I will act like I'm 5 and give her the silent treatment.

Walking down the halls, I can tell she's very popular. Almost every person said hello to her. The guys gave her daps and the girls either smiled or blew kisses. The girl I'd hoped she'd be was not even close to the girl standing next to me.

"Right over there is third period English; I can walk you from biology if you want. It looks like your locker is right here number 137. Here's your combination, she says as she hands me the piece of paper."

24-17-6 I pull down hard, nothing! 24-17-6 again nothing

"Here, let me help you, I'm really good at these things." She lays her hands on mine. Trick is you have to go slow and after the first number turn it around twice. You can't rush things."

I pulled my hands away as fast as I could. The last thing I needed to do was get mixed up in all her mind games.

"Thanks, but um, I think I can find my class just fine. I don't need you to show me around, I'm sure I can manage. Thank you for showing me to my locker"

"Look Arizona, about last week, I'm really sor-"

"Callie, Come on mami, were going to be late to class" says a tall slender Hispanic girl.

"Go on ahead Marisol, I'll meet you there. Ok, I'm sorry where was I?"

"It doesn't matter; you don't need to apologize because you have nothing to apologize for. We went out, as friends, it was harmless and meaningless. If you want a friend, I'll be your friend, besides; you're not really my type Calliope."

She gives me a perplexed look. I don't think she's used to having the tables turned around on her.

"It's Callie, and I never said I wanted anything to do with you either. It's quite obvious that we are neither each others type. Good luck getting around."

Closing my locker I couldn't help but giggle to myself. I had gotten to her. My words had affected her. Was she my type? Well, since I've only had one girlfriend I'm not sure what my type is. Do I find her attractive? Of course, someone would have to be blind not to notice how beautiful she is. Beauty isn't enough for me. I've always preferred someone who was average looking but had a rocking personality. I really believe that someone's spirit and personality can make them beautiful.

I find my first period class easily. I slip into a desk, hoping that no one notices that I'm the new girl. Mr. Hoffman seems nice enough. I've never been good at math but he seems like he's going to at least be easy going. I try my best to keep my mind focused on the subject at hand. I can't. She's seated two rows up and to the left. The slender girl from earlier is slipping her a note. A wave of jealousy comes over me. Stop it Arizona, stop thinking about her. She's no good. She will only bring you heartache and pain.

Mr. Hoffman gives us the last five minutes of class to do whatever we want. I pull out my book and flip back to the last page I was on. I don't get through half of it before I feel a buzzing in my pocket. Who would text me while I'm in class?

_What are you reading?-C_

What am I reading? What business is it of hers what I'm reading. I don't want to be rude so I send her a message back.

_How to stay away from players for dummies-A_

As soon as I slip my phone back in my pocket, it vibrates again.

_There's a new movie I want to see coming out with Cameron Diaz in it. Want to join me? –C_

_I'm sure Marisol's free. I'm busy. –A_

She likes games? I like them too.

Hope you guy's liked it! Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Callie's Pov

She turned me down! What? No one turns me down. This girl obviously doesn't know what she's missing out on. Marisol's free? Marisol's a leach. We got pretty hot and heavy last summer but it was over before it started. She may be the one reason I don't like relationships. I slam my locker with force, glad that this day was finally over. Pulling out my phone, I send Marisol a text. I've been her ride home for as long as I could remember.

_Hurry up; I'm not going to wait forever for you. Meet me by my car-C_

_Be right there in five. Giving the new girl my digits-M _

New girl, I hope she's not talking about Arizona. Marisol and Arizona are complete opposites. Marisol is well, let's face it. Ghetto. She can fit her foot through her hoop earrings. Marisol and Arizona would never work. Folding my arms to my chest, I can't help but pout a little. What ever happened to the bro code? Actually, that only works if you've dated the person. She's just another girl Callie, not worth your time or energy.

Marisol finally makes her way to my car with a smile spread over her face like she just won the lottery.

"Finally, it took you long enough!"

"You cant' rush perfection baby, plus you know I had to holler at the new girl. Shit, I thought she'd be straight for sure, but after the way she grilled me, she's gay. I gave her my number so we can hang out. Who knows, I might just do it up and take her to dinner and a movie, do it up proper you know?"

"I have no idea how you get an A in English. Have you heard the way you talk? You sound like you just came over the border ESE."

"Dang Callie, what crawled up your ass? I thought you would be happy that there's someone else out there for me since you don't seem interested in this anymore. Oh, wait, you're jealous. You're jealous that I'm moving on. You're going to miss all the attention. Don't worry Mami, I'll always make room for you she says laughing."

Could her head be any bigger? I'm happy if Marisol is moving on. I should jump for joy to be honest, she has been chasing me for years and I finally caved in. It wasn't anything magical. It might have been magical for her but not me. She gave me her virginity and all I gave her was a broken heart. At least she stayed my friend.

"Mari, I'm not jealous, believe me, I'm happy for you. Arizona's isn't the type of girl you can take to dinner and she's going to just give it up. She's a good girl. Don't play your games with her, don't hurt her. She's a nice girl. Promise me you won't play mind games with her, I'm serious, I know how you can get."

"Ok, ok, promise. I'll treat her proper and shit."

I drop Marisol off at her house, she asked me to come in but I'm not in the mood to socialize I just want to go home and lock myself in my room. Turning the key to my front door I can already tell no one will be there to greet me. Well, no one important anyway.

I'm greeted by Eve, our head maid; she's been with us since I was a baby. She's been my artificial mom in many ways. Throwing my bag down next to me, I plop myself in a chair.

"Ay, Mija, what's the matter? You look like someone stole you're pudding."

She always has interesting ways describing things.

"No eve, I'm ok just got a lot on my mind; I can work it out on my own. Maybe when dad comes home I'll talk to him about it."

She puts a ham and cheese sandwich in front on me. Cut just the way I like.

"I'm sorry baby, he called a couple hours ago, he's not flying back tonight, he won't be back till Friday."

She takes a seat across from me, "I'm as good as it gets right now baby, spill the beans"

Taking a bite of my sandwich, I'm reluctant. I don't like talking to people, I don't like being vulnerable, but if I don't get this off my chest I think I may explode.

"You remember when I told mom and dad that I liked girls, dad told me that it was ok, that I was still his daughter, mom didn't talk to me for weeks. That really hurt me you know? I was born this way; I didn't ask to be different. Who would want to be different like this? When I met Julie, I was amazed that I had feelings for her. We were only 14, what did we know about the world? When mom found out she was livid, she told me if I wanted to be a dyke I could be a dyke somewhere else. She was going through my drawers when she found the letters from Julie. I begged her not to tell Julie's parents but she couldn't resist. She had to go over there and tell her parents. Julie didn't have good parents. All they did was beat her when they were drunk. The night Mom went over to their house was the night that she-"

"The night she killed herself."

"Right, the night she took her life. I know I should forgive mom, I know that's what god would want me to do but I'm angry. This very reason is why I can't trust another person. I'm so scared mom is going to scare someone away from me. I want to be able to move on with my life and date like normal people do but she will never let me do that. Not with a woman."

" Mija, I won't sit here and tell you its going to be ok because its not. Your mother had no right to tell Julie's parents that she liked girls. She should have left that alone. I do know that your mother loves you and wants what's best for you. You were born just as god intended. You need to live for yourself. I know you're angry at your mother, but I also think you're still angry at Julie. Go talk to her, you need to let it out."

Wiping a tear from my face I chuckle, "yea, go talk to a headstone. I would look like an idiot."

"Bring her a flower, talk to her. Every week I bring my Jose a flower and tell him about my days. Just because you can't see them mija, doesn't mean that they can't see and hear you."

She wraps her arms around me, and rubs my hair in her hands, "its ok, you'll see, you go see her, I promise you'll feel better."

"I will, tomorrow. Tonight, I just want to go to my room and cry."

"Ok, but please don't get any on the sheets, I just washed them."

Taking in a deep laugh, I walk upstairs to my room. I think my life is about to change.

**Ok people, tell me what you think! Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh, you guys flatter me. I wasn't going to update this fast but the inspiration was there. Anyone else missing grey's anatomy? **

Arizona's Pov

Ugh, first day of school finally done. After turning Callie down, I decided to have some fun and ignore her for the rest of the day. After the final bell rang, I went to my locker and was greeted by Marisol, Callie's very loud very annoying friend.

She pushed me up against my locker and practically came nose to nose with me. The first thought that ran through me was, she's going to hit me, and instead she blew me away.

"Mm, you're cute you know that?"

"Ah, thanks. I'm Arizona I say extending my hand."

"I know who you are. You're Callie's friend, Marisol is it?"

"I'm flattered, you remembered. Look, I'm running short on time so I'll keep it simple, I like you, and well as you can see I'm good looking so I'm sure you like what you see, here's my number, give me a call, I promise you will have a good time, she says with a wink."

Wow, she's pretty confident. Marisol couldn't be further from my type. She's loud, obnoxious and presumptuous. Everything in my body tells me to ask her to screw off; instead I think I'm going to have a little fun. Grabbing her arm I turn the tables and push her up against the locker.

"Marisol, don't get it twisted, I may look sweet and innocent but I'm not. You want to go out with me; you better bring better game than what you're doing. Thanks for your number. If I were you, I wouldn't wait around for my call, it could be a while. It was super meeting you though."

Checkmate. Looking at my watch I notice it's almost 2:30. Crap, Tim is going to be pissed. I hurry out to the main entrance and find his car. Good, he waited.

"Hey Tim, sorry I got a little held up, literally. Thanks for waiting for me."

"Eh, don't mention it kid. How was your first day, any hotties?"

"Just one, I say in almost a whisper"

The rest of the drive home we stayed in a comfortable silence. That was the greatest thing about us; sometimes we didn't have to say anything. He already knew what was going on in my head.

Once we made it home I headed straight for my bedroom. The one place I knew no one would bother me. I didn't want to be anti social, I just wanted some time to be alone and process my thoughts. I clean out my pockets and pull out Marisol's phone number. I already know I'm not going to use it for any romantic purposes but it may be my chance to spend some time with Callie. I flip open my phone and dial her number, she picks up on the second ring.

"Hello? Hello?"

"Hey Marisol, its Arizona, what are you doing tonight want to hang out?"

"Uh yeah, sure what do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking we could go bowling. Maybe invite Callie? We could make it a group thing. What do you think?

"Um, sure why not, let me give her a call and see what she's up to. She wasn't in a very good mood when she dropped me off. Hopefully she's gotten over herself. I'll text you in a few after I get a hold of her."

"Sounds great, let me know. Bye for now."

Now to find something to wear that will take Callie's breath away.

…

Callie's Pov

After my talk with eve, I feel exhausted. It's been so long since I've openly talked about Julie. Lying on my bed, I open my photo album. Dozens of pictures of her and I. This one here is my favorite, we went to Hampton beach together and it was not a good beach day. It was 80 degrees but very windy. She was positioned leaning on a beach umbrella and a strong gust of wind came and blew away the umbrella, making Julie fall on her butt. If I think hard enough I'm sure I can still hear her laugh. Her laugh was intoxicating. She was one of the most beautiful girls I've ever laid eyes on. Her dark auburn hair, bright blue eyes and the longest eyelashes I've ever seen. She was perfection. I try to remember all the good times we had, it's the only thing that gets me through the rough times. I don't understand how she could take her life just because her parents found out she was gay. I ask myself every day if there was more going on that I didn't pick up on. Maybe she had been sad for a while. Putting the picture back into its holder I'm side tracked by my phone beeping. One new text message from Marisol, I can only imagine what she could want.

_Meet me at Mason's bowling alley 7 pm bring a friend. No is not an option. _

A friend, why would she want me to bring a friend? Oh, I bet her and Arizona are going out tonight. She wants to double date. Can't friggin wait. I thumb through my contact list, who to call, who to call. Whitney will do for tonight.

_Whitney, meet me at mason's bowling alley at 7 don't be late. Dress decent.-C_

Here goes nothing.

Please review. Please let me know how you guys are feeling about the story! xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Things from here on out are going to get a little interesting. I wonder if Callie can open herself up enough to let Arizona** in?

Arizona's pov

Pulling down the visor mirror I check my makeup one more time. No lipstick on my teeth and my top is just low enough. Marisol really thinks this is our first date. If Marisol was the last person on earth I wouldn't touch her with a 10 foot pole. Looking over at Tim, I know he can see right through me.

"So, you're going on a date with Marisol, but Callie and her date will be there? Have I missed anything?"

"Ah, nope, you hit it on the head."

"So you really think this is how you are going to win over Callie? You think you're going to change her from being a player to girlfriend material like this? What ever happen to communicating with people?"

"Tim, I say with a sigh, she's not someone you can easily communicate with. She's guarded off, no one in, no one out. People don't get that way for nothing, there's something going on deep down in there and I plan on finding out what it is. Just trust me.

I know what I'm doing"

I send a smile Tim's way and open the door to get out of the car. Marisol has just arrived. There's no sign of Callie anywhere.

"Damn girl, you're looking fine. So Callie and her flavor of the week will be here any minute. She said she was coming so she should be here."

I'm not sure why but this girl gets under my skin. Her loud gum chewing, her whole demeanor just nauseates me. Callie better come to her senses, and soon I don't know if I can stomach Marisol for an extended period of time.

Callie finally arrives in her jet black Bmw 525, Tinted windows, and a huge sunroof. The car suited her nicely. She arrives with a tall blond with striking blue eyes and dread locks,

Very noticeably older than her, with all the piercings I'd be surprised if she'd be welcomed in an air port.

"Hey guys, Callie says with little energy. This is Whitney. Whitney this is Marisol and um, um, "

"Hi, I'm Arizona, seems my name slipped her mind."

She forgot my name? That had to have been an act. How could she have forgotten my name that quickly? I'm not buying it. Not for a second.

She holds open the door for the three of us. Whitney goes in first, followed by Marisol, I go in next and my hand brushes Callie's lightly. I hear her faintly gasp. Just as I thought, it was a front. She remembered my name, and if she didn't by the end of the night, my name would never again slip her mind again.

Callie's POV

Crap, I'm running late. I pull up to Whitney's apartment and honk, this bitch needs to hurry up before I'm late. She hops into my car and leans in for a kiss.

"Not tonight I say. I'm not in the mood." She can tell I'm not my usual flirt self. I just want to get to the bowling alley as fast as I can. I can't wait to see Arizona. I guess I'm hoping deep down maybe Arizona's looking forward to seeing me too.

We finally make it to the bowling alley and I screech in. I have a $90,000 car I might as well show it off. I introduce the girls to Whitney and I pull an asshole move, I pretend to forget Arizona's name. I don't know why I do have the shit I do. I wish I could just walk up to her and tell her I like her and how I want her to see the real me. Who would want to see the real me? I'm nothing special. I'm not worth someone's time to get to know.

I hold open the door for the ladies to walk through and Arizona is the last one to walk past me. While walking by she grazes my hand. There it is again, electricity. What is it about this girl that has my stomach doing cart wheels?

"Hello ladies, and welcome to Mason's bowling alley. What size shoes can I get for you? We tell him our sizes and he hands us the appropriate shoes. Lane 12 is all yours. Have fun."

Arizona offers up to keep score. "I'm impeccably organized" she says with a grin.

We decided that I will go first, Arizona will go second, Whitney third and Marisol last.

"Alright Callie, you're up says Arizona"

I grab a ball from the holding area and do my best not to look like a fool. I take my stance and outstretch my arm. The ball rolls down the lane with force. It quickly starts shifting to the left. Shit, I didn't knock down one pin. I grab another ball and try again, another gutter ball. This is why Mexican's don't bowl! Last ball, last chance, I knock down two pins. Ugh, how embarrassing. I push the button to reset the lane and I see Arizona's doing her best not to laugh in my face.

"My turn she yells!"

I make my way back to the seats; she stands up and whispers in my ear. "This is where you watch and learn."

She rolls her first ball, 5 down. She takes down the rest on the second ball. Marisol squeals in excitement. " Yo!, that's my girl, watch and learn bitches." Her girl, I don't think so. We finish the game quickly. Arizona beat the pants off of us.

We all decide to grab a snack before our game of pool. Whitney pulls me aside and asks to speak to me in private.

"Hey, I have to get going. I have someone picking me up. I'm not saying I didn't have fun but it's pretty obvious what's going on here. Thank you for inviting me but I know it's not me you want tonight." She gave me a kiss on my cheek and left.

Alright well I guess it's just the three of us now. "Mari, you want to break?"

"Girl, you already know I don't do anything where I could break a nail. I'm sitting out this game. You two are on your own."

"Fine then, I'll break" I say

"Awe, what the fuck man" says Marisol. My mom is tripping out. She wants me to come home so I can clean my room. What the fuck man?"

"You want a ride home? I offer"

"Nah, I'm good. Arizona, I'm really sorry I have to split like this. You know how parents are. I got to get going before my mom flips her lid."

"It's ok I'll just stay here and play some pool before my brother comes to get me. I'll call you later." She gave her a hug and Marisol was on her way.

"So, I guess it's just us now. Do you want to play pool or is there something else you'd like to do?"

Everything inside me is screaming for her to stay and spend time with me.

"Let's get out of here, I think we should talk."

**Alright let me know what you think! Don't forget to review**


	8. Chapter 8

** Ok so I know it has been a few days since I've updated but this weekend was Boston pride so family first! Don't forget to review!**

** Arizona's pov**

"What would you like to talk about Callie?"

"I don't want to do this here; can we maybe go for a ride? I know this really nice place 10 minutes from here."

I wasn't quite sure if it was smart for me to get in a car with her. Something told me she needed someone to talk to. Taking a step outside I couldn't help but suck in the night air, for an early September night it was beautiful. She opened the car door for me and gently closed it. There seemed to be a different side of herself that Callie was showing me. I wasn't sure if I should run like a crazy woman or sit back and enjoy the ride.

"So, where are you taking me?"

"You're not good with surprises huh? It's just a place I go when I need to clear my head. My mom use to take me there when I was a kid. My parents have gotten so busy over the years they stopped coming with me. Now I just go when I have something on my mind."

What could possibly be weighing on her mind? She always acted like she had not one care in the world. We drove the rest of the way in a comfortable silence; I stared out the window trying to count the stars. I'd get to ten and have to start again.

She pulls in through a gate and we're instantly surrounded by trees, just a dirt road with trees.

"Um, where are you taking me? I don't do wilderness."

"Just relax she says laughing. You're fine; I won't let anything happen to you. You're just going to have to trust me a little."

We pull in to a parking space and still all I can see is darkness, why would she take me somewhere so dark?

She opens my door to let me out. "Here, take my hand so you don't fall. Just trust me."

She leads me up to a Beautiful gazebo. I stare off into the darkened water taking in all the sounds of tree frogs and crickets.

"So, this is where you go to clean your head huh, what is this place anyway?"

"This is Cogshall Park. My parents for married right here in this gazebo. I've never brought anyone here so feel lucky."

"Just when I thought you were done being cocky I say laughing. Why did you bring me here?"

"I thought we could talk she says fumbling with her fingers."

I take a seat next to her and match her eye to eye. "So, lets talk I say"

She takes a deep breath before she begins.

"Ok, when we were at Friendly's you asked me a question and I answered it honestly. I don't think you had any right getting upset by my honesty. I don't think I'm a bad person because I choose not to enter a relationship that will end eventually. Why would I set myself up to fail? Everyone has such a screwed up version of what loves suppose to be. I think sometimes people watch movies and act out what they see. That's not how I view love."

"How do you view love?"

"Love is a power that could defeat superman and stop a moving car. Love is patient; love is ripping off all your clothes and saying here I am, this is me. Love me for all that you see. Whether it's good or bad, just love me for me. Love can move mountains. I think love is a word that is thrown around a lot. I think that love is vulnerability; I don't think anyone our ages dares to be that vulnerable. I'm not the asshole that you may thing I am."

"I don't think you're an asshole. I think you're a bitch."

"Thanks, appreciate that."

"No, that's not what I meant Callie. You have this aura around you that says don't come too close. To be honest you have fuck off stamped on your forehead."

She hangs her head down and sighs in defeat. "I'm sorry" is all she can eek out. What has her so defeated? I'm afraid if I push she'll stop talking. We've made so much progress tonight I'm afraid she'll just shut down on me. I want to wrap my arms around her so bad but I'm afraid she's going to push me away.

"Why are you with Marisol?"

"I'm not WITH Marisol. We're just hanging out. She's not really my type. I prefer women with an extensive vocabulary. "I can't help but laugh at my own statement.

"Then why would you agree to go out with her? Do you make it a habit to go out with people you're not attracted to?"

"It helps to get your mind off of someone else so I guess, yea."

"Who's been on your mind?"

"No one you know. She's just the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. When she walks into a room you know it's her before you even look in her direction. She's quiet and reserved and I find that sexy. When she looks at you, you start to feel like only the two of you exist. She's caring and romantic and when our hands touch I feel a bolt of electricity flow through my veins. I like her so much I almost dated her friend to get her attention. I wish she knew I existed."

That's it. I've left myself vulnerable. I've bared it all for her to see. She hasn't broken eye contact with me since I started my speech. I wonder what she's thinking. I'm sure I've scared her off.

"Arizona, I, um-"

"It's ok Callie; you don't have to say anything. I'm sorry I rambled like that. I should have kept it to myself."

She extends her hand out to me for me to take. "Dance with me."

"Callie, threes no music, how are we going to dance?"

"Who cares, just dance with me"

Let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

**Callie's POV**

I let her in. Against my better judgment I let her in. I want her to know I'm not a monster. Half of the crap that comes out of my mouth I don't even believe. There's no comfort in going home with a different girl every night. I'd love nothing more than to get to know one body from the inside out. I want to mesmerize every smile that one girl has. I want to know her body movements; I want to remember her smell long after she's gone. I want to be in love. I've learned early on that most girls are a waste of time. They either don't know whether or not they like boys or girls or they like creating drama. I'm not a fan of boys and I am definitely not a fan of drama. I extend my hand out for her to take, I ask her to dance with me.

"There's no music, how are we going to dance?"

"Trust me, just dance with me."

She accepts my hand cautiously, and within seconds our bodies are close.

"Callie, I'm not a very good dancer"

"It's ok, we're alone, and no one can see you but me."

I place my right hand in her left and my other hand rests on the small of her back. I lead the dance and move her in tiny circles. Mango, her hair smells like mango. This is definitely a memory I don't want to forget. C'mon Callie, I say to myself, don't forget this moment. After a few minutes of us dancing silently, she rest's her head on my shoulder and looks up at me.

"Callie, can I ask you a question, and you have to promise not to get mad?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Are you Bipolar?"

I almost choke on my laugh. Am I Bipolar?

"No, I don't think so. Why would you ask if I was bipolar?"

"Well, one minute you're giving me an attitude and forgetting my name and the next you have me in your arms and we're dancing, that's a lot of mixed signals. I'm not like you Callie; I can't get close to you tonight and then have you ignore me tomorrow. I went through all of these roller coasters with my ex and I don't think I can handle anymore ups and downs. I'm not downing you for the way you live your life but it's not how I live mine. I don't want to be something you do when you're bored, I want to be someone's one and only."

She sat back down and put her face in her hands, even in the dark I could tell she was crying. I guess I'm not the only one who hurts.

" Zona, Talk to me please. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you didn't do anything wrong, it's me. There's so much bullshit that I stuffed away when it came to Joanne. Things I never told anyone, not even my brother."

"I know you don't know me very well but I'm a really good listener and I can keep a secret."

"That's sweet of you but not tonight, maybe some other time but thank you."

"So does that mean that you want to hang out with me again?"

"You're charm is no match for me Calliope."

"I'm not as charming as you think. I'm quite insecure actually."

"Oh really, could have fooled me."

"Everyone has a reason for being the way they are. No one is born a bitch. I think hurt goes a long way in life. I think hurt can turn someone into something they would never want to be."

"I can agree with that. So, off the record, why do you fool people into thinking you are some hardcore badass bitch? What's so wrong with being who you are?"

" Argh, um, I guess when you put up a front no one asks questions. It's easier to build a wall then to let someone in. Anyone getting close scares the shit out of me."

"I'm close, she says as she takes a step closer to me. Does that scare you?"

Locking eyes with her, I'm hoping my silence would be enough. What if I told her that I was as good as glass, one unexpected move could shatter me to pieces.

"The very thought of you getting close to me scares the hell out of me."

**Alright I know this one is short but I liked it. What did you guys think?**


	10. Chapter 10

** Alright guys are you ready for chapter 10? Thank you guys so much for reviewing and making this story pop! Don't worry its not all fluff from here on out **

** Arizona's pov**

What the hell has happened in the last 10 minutes? I thought I had her pegged but I guess I was wrong. Everything I assumed she was is wrong. She fragile, just like the rest of us in this world. I never would have imagined she would ask me to dance. I know I should have stayed quiet and enjoyed the moment but I felt myself caving in to her and I knew I had to stop it. All I could think of was asking if she was bipolar. I'm smooth, I know.

I don't know what it is about this girl, she's constantly keeping me on my toes and I have to admit, I like it. She is unlike anyone I've ever met. She's beautiful but lots of girls can be considered beautiful. She'd deep but not in a creepy way, she's intense and I like it.

I know she has a million and one thoughts and I wish she would trust me even for a second and let me in. I wouldn't judge her, I couldn't judge her. For a while I really believed that she had no interest in me and I was just a conquest that she couldn't obtain, now as I look in her eyes as she tells me that I have the power to break her all I can think to do is wrap her in my arms and making her feel safe if only for a small period of time.

"You don't have to do this Arizona, really, I'm ok. I'm not a baby; I don't need you to protect me you know, let me up."

"I know you don't need me to protect you, that's not what I'm trying to do, this is more for me then you, is that ok?"

I know I shouldn't have lied but I didn't want her to leave my arms. It felt so good having someone's head on my chest I wasn't sure I would ever be able to let her up. I wasn't sure what these feelings were that ran through me. I know it wasn't lust. I wasn't infatuated with her; it felt like I had found a long lost friend that I didn't know I lost. For the first time since I've moved here I'm starting to feel hope. Hope that Boston won't be as bad as it seems. It's starting to feel a little like home.

"Arizona, can I ask you a really important question, she asks into my chest."

"I'll answer one of yours if you answer mine, deal?"

"Deal, before I ask you this question you need to know how important your answer will be to me ok?"

" ooooooook, I reply a little scared"

"Coke or Pepsi?"

"What? Are you serious, you got me all nervous and hyped up over a beverage question, what is the matter with you Calliope Torres?"

"Looking at you, there is nothing wrong with me at all, but seriously, come on, Coke or Pepsi?"

"Um, I'm not much of a soda drinker but coke for sure, you?"

"Oh coke all the way, your turn."

"Ok, lets see, how old were you when you had your first kiss?"

"First kiss let me see if I can think back that far, I was 14."

"Ok, does this person have a name?"

"Names aren't very important."

"I was 7 and in the first grade. His name was Bobby and his friends dared him to kiss me on the playground. He kissed me and then I punched him. It wasn't very romantic."

We laughed so hard my stomach began to ache. I hadn't thought of that memory for years. Everything felt so natural with her. I didn't have to force conversation. Everything with her was easy. She scooped me in her arms and my back pushed against her front. We sat there together in silence and watched the stars. I didn't want our time together to end but I knew it had to be close to curfew. At that very moment I didn't care. I needed to be next to her, I needed to feel her strong arms wrap across my chest. I needed to feel wanted; I wanted her to desire me. I turned my head sideways to read her face. I needed to know if she was feeling everything I was. As I looked at her I took everything in, her beautiful cheekbones, her gorgeous chocolate eyes, her perfectly placed nose, and the most enticing lips I've ever seen. I knew it was now or never. It could go two ways, she could reject me or this could be the start of something amazing. I raised my hand up to cup her face, and slowly moved in to match my lips with hers, what started as an innocent peck quickly turned into so much more. There was passion, there was fire. I was kissing the girl that I knew would forever change my life. I could only hope that I would change hers. It took all my might to break away from the kiss, but I knew I had to get going before I got in trouble.

"We should get going, we have school tomorrow and my parents will freak out if I break curfew."

She reaches out her hand for me to take. "Lead the way."

**Alright everyone I couldn't help but update again. Let me know what you think**


	11. Chapter 11

** CALLIE'S POV**

**Hey guys sorry for the time lapse in the update. Work has been crazy and two teenagers don't help the cause! Don't forget to review and let me know what you guys think**

She kissed me. She just turned her head and kissed me. Why would she do that? I let my guard down, I know I shouldn't have but what could I do? She professed her feelings for me and I got caught up in the moment. How could I be so stupid? Lucky for me she needed to be home early, I couldn't let things get too out of control. The ride to her house was fairly quiet; I think she knew I had a million and one things going through my brain.

She gave me a kiss on the cheek before leaving my car, shaking my head I knew there was something I had to do and it couldn't wait, but first I needed a little liquid courage.

I pulled in my driveway with a squeal, no need to be quiet here, no one is home to care enough what time I came in. I open the door to my father's office and pull out the top drawer. Scotch, I hate the taste of scotch but it will have to do. I unscrew the top with force and take my first swig; the burning can only be described as a lit match pressed against my airways. I take a few more swigs before putting the bottle back; I doubt he will even notice any is missing. Standing to my feet I can feel the alcohol start to weigh on my senses. I was tipsy, just as intended. I knew there was no way I could drive in my state so I decided a midnight stroll was the only way to go. Walking down my street, I couldn't help but notice how quiet it was. Boston is never quiet. If it isn't trains and subways its honking horns and people screaming. I almost forgot where I was. I took the short half a mile walk and stood outside the gate. "Woodlawn cemetery" Why was I so afraid to walk in? It's not like the dead can cause me much harm I say laughing to myself. I find her plot easily even in the darkened night. Her head stone is beautiful, shaped in a heart that reads "our beloved daughter, may she rest in peace"

I take a seat next to her stone and laugh loudly. "Resting in peace, it's probably the only peace she's ever gotten." Her parents never gave a crap about her. That's why she spent so much time at my house, one of the reasons we got so close. I bring my knees to my chest to protect myself from the cold, even the alcohol can't keep me warm. Why is it so much colder in here? I know I need to get everything that's inside of me out. I know this has been driving me crazy for far too long. Who knows if she can even hear me from heaven, it's so damn far away.

"Ah, Julie, it's me Callie, ugh, of course you know it's me. Well, I hope you know it's me. So, you've been gone now just over 2 years. Gone? How do we know you're gone?

I'm sorry I haven't come to visit you; I guess I'm just a coward. No, I'm not a coward, you're a coward. You're a coward for just giving up, you made the decision to leave without even consulting me, you were my friend, you were my girlfriend, I would have done anything for you. I would have taken my own life to save yours. Look at me now, I've been alone ever since, I can't let anyone get too close to me because I'm afraid they're going to leave me just like you did. Why the fuck did you leave me, I needed you,

I haven't stopped needing you. Why couldn't you just talk to me? I would have listened; I would have protected you from them. How did I not notice that you were that depressed? What kind of girlfriend doesn't notice? "

I start to cry uncontrollably into my hands, shaking my head I just can't understand how I didn't notice. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't miss her. I miss her smile, I miss her laugh, I miss the way she would crinkle her forehead when she would pretend she was mad at me. I miss the softness of her hands; I miss the way her hair blew in the wind. I miss the inner peace I felt when we were together.

While I'm sobbing into my hands, I stop suddenly, I know it's just my imagination but it felt like someone wrapped my hair around my ear. I drank way too much of that scotch.

I take a deep breath in and breathe it out to calm myself down, what is that smell? It's so familiar, it smell's like fetish. I haven't smelt that in forever. That's funny, Julie use to spray her notes to me with fetish. I can't believe how many memories all this is dragging up. I wipe the rest of the tears away and begin to leave when a familiar voice stops me in my tracks.

"It wasn't your fault"

Julie, it's Julie but how? This isn't real, I'm dreaming, I drank way too much, this is a figment of my imagination. Julie's dead, she's gone. This isn't real. I take a few steps back not taking my eyes of her, I have never seen her so beautiful. Her hair is gently blowing in the breeze and she's wearing my favorite tee shirt I gave her. How could this be? The dead don't talk. For every step back I take she takes one forward. I stand frozen in fear, I want to shut my eyes and scream to the god's to make this all go away but I can't, she's here in front of me. "It wasn't your fault" she repeats.

"Your, your not real I stutter out. You're dead, you don't exist."

"Oh, come on Callie, that's not very fair to say, I'm just as real as you, just in a different way, and since you are looking at me, I would assume it's safe to say, I do exist."

"You have to hide, someone will see you, you're not supposed to be here, and you need to hide."

"No one can see me but you, I'm not going to hurt you, don't be afraid of me, and sit next to me so we can talk."

I take a seat down next to her half thinking I've totally lost my mind. If this is a dream I really hope no one wakes me up.

"I don't understand Julie, how can you do this, why now, why not 2 years ago?"

"Ah, I forgot how time was so important to the living. You weren't ready to see me until now; you wouldn't have been able to handle it, I feel like you need me so here I am."

"Why did you do it, was it because of what my mother done, is that what pushed you over the edge?"

She starts to giggle. "No, your mom telling my parents about us really didn't have anything to do with it, I had a lot of depression that no one knew about. I wasn't happy in this world; I kind of always thought I better belonged on the other side. I grew tired; I just wanted to go home. So, we can finish up the questions at a later time, for now I want to hear all about Arizona. You like her?"

"How did you know about Arizona? We met a few weeks ago, how could you possibly know about her?"

" ugh, you're not going to make this process easy for me are you, I'm going to try to break this down to you the best way I can. You, being a human have a body, inside that body is nothing more than energy, energy can never be destroyed, only changed, I'm still me, I just don't have a body. Plus, I have nothing to do with my time but watch. She really likes you, and I mean really likes you, you took her breath away when you two were kissing, which I might add was hot."

"I'm going to try and forget that my girlfriend called my kissing another girl hot. That's really warped you know."

"Callie, I'm not your girlfriend anymore, granted that was my fault I know but It's time for you to move on. I didn't really care for any of your flavor of the weeks but I really like this Arizona girl. I think she will guide you places that you didn't even know you wanted to go. You should let her in, not every girl is going to break your heart the way I did, and it's ok to fall in love again. I want nothing more than for you to be happy."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"I've been next to you every day since I left; I've just been waiting on you. Just call me, and I'll be there for you. You should go home and get some sleep, you have a math quiz in the morning and I know how much you dislike math."

With a kiss on the cheek she faded away. What the fuck just happened?

**OK guys I know it was kind of weird and a little left of center. Let me know what you thought though please! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW lol**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys, I'm sorry it took so long to update but life has been crazy lately! I'll try and get better about updating.

Arizona's Pov

Dear Diary,

My goodness this girl is going to drive me to the brink of insanity. One minute she's a raging ass and the next she's taking me to a secluded park to be alone with me. I'm no doctor but I think she may be Bi-polar. I know i could easily let my guard down and allow her in but how long would it really last? I'm sure she's home right now regretting everything. Maybe all this was a game. If she could throw me away once I'm sure she can do it again. I'm almost positive she will. Why did she have to get that close to me? Why did her hair have to smell that good? Why did she look that deeply into my eyes like she was reading my soul? Why can't I be guarded with her? Wait, that's it. I'll spend time with her, I'll just take extra precautions. I'm exhausted my dear diary. I'll write more once I figure what she has up her sleeve.

...

Shut up,shut up,shut up! No matter how many times i screamed at the alarm I knew it wouldn't stop until i got up and shut it off myself. I hated not getting a good 8 hrs of sleep, my ass would drag all day. I had enough on my mind without having to be tired on top of it all. No one would notice if I laid here for five more minutes. Putting a pillow over my head, I breathe out a sigh of relief. Ahhhh...

" Are you going to shut that off or just ignore it?"

Ripping off the pillow I look for the familiar voice in my room. " What the, how in the hell?"

Clicking her phone closed, she takes a seat at the end of my bed. " You snore, ALOT!"

" I do NOT, How long have you been here? Who let you in?"

" Tim said i could wait up here for you. If you don't get up and get dressed we are going to be late."

" Callie, School doesn't start for another hour. We will be fine."

She still hasn't told me why she's here at 6:30 in the morning. I'll press for answers after I get dressed. Throwing on a pair of jeans and a fitted tee, I run the brush through my hair and throw it up into a messy bun. I refuse to put in extra effort to look cute.

" So, are you going to tell me why you decided to stalk me this early in the morning?"

" Can't you just thank me for picking you up for school?"

" No. Where are we going Cal? I know you of all people aren't one to show up to school early nevermind on time. So can you please tell me what's going on? I really don't like surprises."

Opening the passenger side door for me, she waits until I am buckled in and whispers in my ear. " It's a surprise. Deal with it"

Throwing my internal temper tantrum, She really doesn't understand how much i hate surprises. Didn't I promise myself last night that i wasn't going to invest this much thought into someone? I turn my head to look at her, how can one person really be this beautiful? Does she even know how beautiful she is? Shaking my head out of my daydream i know i can't let her get away without some form of explanation.

" Callie, Where are we going?" I ask in the most innocent voice i can muster up.

" It's a secret."

" Calliope! I... WANT...TO...KNOW..WHERE...WE...ARE...GOING.."

Turning to look at me, she smiles a smile I have yet to see.

" Take a guess or two. It'll be fun."

I decided to play into her little game to pass time.

" Are we going to school?"

" No"

" Are we going back to that park?"

" um, No"

" Are we skipping school?"

" Nope"

" Are you going to say no to everything I ask?"

" Yep"

Throwing my arms to my chest, I'm brought back to being 3 and not getting my own way. I can't understand why she wouldn't just tell me where we were going. What's the big secret? Staring down at my feet, I refuse to give her the pleasure of conversation. As I uncross my arms the car comes to a halt.

" We're here" Callie says with a devious smile.

" McDonalds? Really? Your big surprise was McDonalds?" I can't help but laugh hysterically.

" What? She says with a shrug, I have a thing for egg McMuffins. It's kind of my thing."

I assumed I had her pegged. This little breakfast rendevouz has thrown me off a bit.

" The menu is yours m'dear, anything you want, it's yours." she says as she tries to hold in her laugh.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not interested in Callie for her money. I know her family is well off and could easily afford a better breakfast than McDonalds. I'm more surprised that she's humbled enough to enjoy fast food. After ordering our food we take a seat in the back so we can have some privacy.

" Are you ever going to allow me to pay for anything Calliope?"

" Not if you continue to call me that, she says sticking out her tongue. What's the big deal anyway? It was only 14 bucks."

" Yes it was 14 dollars today, not counting the movie and the snacks and everything else. I have my own money and I really like spending time with you but if you don't let me start paying for myself i'm not going to let you kidnap me anymore." I try to put on the best " serious" face i could muster up.

Throwing her hands up in defeat " Ok, you win. I won't pay for everything anymore."

" Promise?"

" No."

Alright guys, let me know what you think! I LOVE reviews!


End file.
